glitterforcefandomcom-20200213-history
April
April (Nao Midorikawa' '''in Smile Pretty Cure!), also known by her alter ego, '''Glitter Spring' (Cure March in Smile Pretty Cure!), is one of the main characters in ''Glitter Force''. Personality April is a straightforward and strong girl. She loves her family and friends very much and likes to compete with Kelsey. Appearance April April has dark green hair that reaches to her neck which is tied up into a ponytail with a yellow ribbon. Her bangs are styled into thin little spikes and they are separated into two sides. She wears a shirt that is mostly green in color with a badge on one side of her chest and a small pocket with a star on the lid on the other side star on the lid on the other side. She wears green-tinted grey shorts and dark grey soccer boots with red laces and orange socks underneath. Glitter Spring As Glitter Spring her hair grows longer and changes to a light green shade. The side of her bangs curl in towards her face, and the back layer is tied into a long ponytail held up by a golden barrette and a decor sticks out of it. Part of her hair is also worn in high twin tails held up with small yellow barrettes. Her tiara lies over her forehead. She wears her green Glitter Force uniform with the logo engraved on the bow, bands with a short light green piece on top, and boots with a long droopy light green piece on top with light green heels and tips. Glitter Spring "A force as strong as life itself! I'm Glitter Spring!" Glitter Spring is April's Glitter Force alter ego. She is the green member of the Glitter Force and she possesses super speed and the ability to control wind. Glitter Spring can combine her wind powers with Glitter Sunny's fire powers to create a fiery gust. In Smile Pretty Cure!, her catchphrase is, "Intense courage, a straight up-bout! Cure March!" (勇気リンリン直球勝負！キュアマーチ！ Yūki rinrin chokkyū sh ōbu! Kyua Māchi!) Transformation April's Glitter Pact opens. She puts her transformation Glitter Charm into a recess in the Glitter Pact and says, "Insert Glitter Charm!" Then, she says, "Glitter Force Makeover!" to begin her transformation. A powder puff emerges from the Glitter Pact, and as April grabs it, she says, "Glitter Puff! Apply shades of power!" She uses the puff to create a triangle of wind in front of her. Then, in magical gusts, her armbands appear (as she says, "Glitter Bands!"), followed by her boots ("Glitter Boots!") and her dress ("Spring has sprung!"). She then bends over and straightens up as her hair transforms. Finally, she taps the puff to her cheeks to make blush appear. Glitter Spring falls straight down from the sky. Upon landing, she shouts her catchphrase and strikes a pose. Attacks Sparkle Shot - Glitter Spring charges her Glitter Pact with spirit until it starts glowing. Then, a ball of wind forms before her and she kicks it at her target. As the ball flies towards the target, it turns into a green beam. The attack is first used in episode 4. In the original Japanese version, it is called March Shoot. Sparkle Shot Maximum Impact - An upgraded version of Sparkle Shot that can only be used when Glitter Spring has her Ultra Power activated. Glitter Spring's leg glows with magical wind. Then, she directly kicks her target, sending it flying. The attack is first used in episode 14 (season 2). In the original Japanese version, it is called March Shoot Impact. Tiara Mode Torrent - The Glitter Force's first group attack. Candy unleashes a beam that forms jewel-shaped Glitter Charms for each Glitter Force Warrior. The Glitter Force puts these Charms into their Glitter Pacts, which transform them into Tiara Mode. After this, they unleash a large, rainbow-colored column of light that disintegrates the Buffoon. The attack is first used in episode 11. In the original Japanese version, it is called Rainbow Healing. Rainbow Burst - The Glitter Force's second group attack. It requires the warriors to have their Princess Wands and be in Princess Mode. The attack is first used in episode 20. Royal Rainbow Burst - An upgraded version of Rainbow Burst. Not only does the Glitter Force need their Princess Wands and to be in Princess Mode, but they also need Candy and the Royal Clock. The attack is first used in episode 7 (season 2). For the most part, it has the same name in the Japanese version, but the version in episode 20 (season 2) without the Royal Clock is called Ultra Rainbow Burst. Sparkle Fire Shot- An attack that Glitter Spring performs with Glitter Sunny when both have their Ultra Power activated. First, Glitter Spring summons a gigantic ball of wind similar to Sparkle Shot Maximum Impact. Then, Glitter Sunny fills the ball with fire. The two launch the combination at their target. This attack is used for the first and only time in episode 19 (season 2). Miracle Rainbow Burst - The ultimate version of Rainbow Burst and the Glitter Force's final group attack. For this attack, the Glitter Force must be in Royal Mode, Candy must be transformed into Queen Candy, and all six must have the Miracle Jewel. It is used for the first and only time in episode 20 (season 2). Power-Ups Tiara Mode Tiara Mode is a form that Glitter Spring achieves using her Glitter Pact and the green pentagon Tiara Charm. She first gets this form in Episode 11. In this form, Glitter Spring gains a golden tiara. This form is only used to perform Tiara Mode Torrent. Glitter Princess Mode Glitter Princess Mode is a form that Glitter Spring achieves using her Princess Wand and the green clover Glitter Charm. She first gets this form in Episode 20. In this form, Glitter Spring has the tiara from Tiara Mode, a light green dress that she wears over her normal outfit, and a golden halo. Additionally, her hair becomes longer. This form is used to perform Rainbow Burst and its variants. Ultra Power Ultra Power, also called Ultra Mode, is a form that Glitter Spring achieves using her Glitter Pact and her ultra Glitter Charm. She first gets this form in Episode 14 (season 2). This form is exactly the same as Glitter Spring's normal form, with the exception of a green aura that surrounds her. In this form, Glitter Spring is much stronger physically and magically, and she can perform Sparkle Shot Maximum Impact and Sparkle Fire Shot. Royal Mode Royal Mode is a form that Glitter Spring achieves using her Glitter Pact and her ultra Glitter Charm. In this form, Glitter Spring gains a feathery overcoat. She first gets this form in Episode 19 (season 2). In this form, Glitter Spring's physical and magical powers are enhanced even more so than when her Ultra Power is activated. Additionally, she can fly and teleport when in this mode. Glitter Spring is able to perform Royal Rainbow Burst and Miracle Rainbow Burst while in Royal Mode. Videos Trivia * In early stages of development of the original series,Smile Pretty Cure!, Nao (April) was was originally meant to have a purple color scheme as opposed to green. * In Smile Pretty Cure!, she is voiced by Marina Inoue. * Glitter Spring is the only member of her team to have a tiara over her forehead instead of on her head. * It is shown in Episode 10 that April is afraid of bugs. * In the same episode, it is also shown that April is afraid of heights, like Kelsey. * Episode 23 reveals that April is afraid of ghosts, too. *April has 6 younger siblings. *In the Japanese version, Nao means "Honest", or "Straight". *In Episode 25 it is shown that April has a big appetite. Gallery * Go to April/Gallery References * https://prettycure.wikia.com/wiki/Midorikawa_Nao Category:Females Category:April's family